UCW Eternal Glory 3
by Alex The Owl
Summary: The third edition of UCW's biggest show of the year. 2018.
1. Chapter 1

_The day has come..._

 _It's the day of the year where UCW's greatest show take place..._

 _A show where dreams either come true or die..._

 _Where wrestlers are ready to die to make them come true..._

 _Tonight, the story of pro wrestling will have another great chapter for ETERNAL GLORY 3!_

* * *

We're at the Bell Center at Montréal, Quebec, Canada, which is decorated with Eternal Glory logos all around and a very huge titantron. Pyros goes off as the crowd was going wild.

"Hey, everyone! It's Joey Mickey along Bobby Senior live from the Bell Center! And we're ready to comment UCW's biggest show of the year, Eternal Glory!"

"Listen to this crowd!" Bobby said. "They're as excited as I am!"

"It's no surprise: we have a great match card for tonight starting with the traditional X Cup Gauntlet Match!"

 **(Every Breath You Take)**

"The following contest is the X Cup Gauntlet Match! Introducing the entrant #1, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, he is representing the Bullet Club: UCW, TJ SKILL!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the BC members who calmly walked out and into the ring where he did the ONE SWEET sign before throwing his jacket away and waiting for the next entrant.

 **(War)**

"And the entrant #2, from Baton Rouge, Louisiana, "The Hardcore Killer" MIKE KOWALSKI!"

The hardcore veteran was cheered too as he entered and slipped into the ring where he got face-to-face with Skill. As the ref called for the bell, TJ started delivering kicks to Mike's leg until he replied with a knee strike into the stomach and threw him outside on the apron.

As he walked toward him, TJ hit a kick to his head before jumping and going for his Phenomenal Forearm which Mike ducked and ran in the ropes to catch TJ with a Tilt-a-whirl Russian Leg Sweep which he countered with a Belly-to-back Facebuster.

He then grabbed him and tried to make him go over the top rope, however, he held on the ropes until he managed to hit a back elbow in TJ's face which made him let go. He then tried to attack with a clothesline that got ducked and both men clotheslined each other at the same time as the countdown ended.

 **(The Alpha)**

Entrant #3 Jay Alpha

The North Carolina's man got cheered as he ran into the ring, throwing his biker vest in to a fan in the process, and immediately attacked TJ with blows before irish whipping him with the ropes and getting reversed which allowed him to bounce in the ropes and catch TJ with his Alpha Destination (Handspring Cutter).

He then kicked Mike and irish whipped him in the ropes before catching him with a Hip Toss followed by a side-flip and a dropkick to the head. As both TJ and Mike retreated in opposite sides out of the ring, Jay charged into them with Suicide Dives a total of three times each. He then brought them back in the ring and tried to pin them both, but they kicked out as the countdown ended.

 **(Into The Ocean)**

Entrant #4 Shark Boy 2

The masked wrestler came into the ring with two water bottles and smashed them together before spilling the water all over his head and body before kicking Jay in the guts and applying a Shark Boy Chomper. Mike then went for a clothesline which Shark Boy countered into an Hangman Neckbreaker.

TJ Skill tried to surprise him with a Jump Clothesline, but got caught in his arms and pushed back first into a corner. Shark Boy then ran in the ropes all around to charge into TJ with many Body Avalanches and finished his combo with a Jump Knee Strike to his face. The next countdown then ended.

 **(Freakin)**

Entrant #5 "The Algerian Tank" Omar Said

He ran into the ring and pushed a scream before clotheslining Shark Boy really hard. He then started rubbing his head against the middle rope before giving a few kicks and running in the ropes before jumping on Shark Boy's back with a Body Avalanche.

As TJ rested in a corner, Omar charged at him, but he moved out of the way, letting him crash, and hit his head with a Pele Kick that stunned him. He then went for an Enzuigiri which Omar ducked and Omar grabbed him by the waist before locking in the Acolade submission hold. Before he could tap out, the next countdown ended.

 **(Shot 'em)**

Entrant #6 Tiger Packer

The BC's powerhouse quickly ran in the ring to attack Omar with blows and get him off his mate. As he was on his knees, he delivered him a Big Boot to the head before working up with TJ to try and get him out. Shark Boy eventually came to his help and took them off.

From that point on, there were only brawls until the next countdown ended.

 **(Grimm Reaper)**

Entrant #7 Johnny "The Zombie" Storm

Once he arrived in the ring, he immediately jumped on Omar, having not forgotten their rivalry of not too long ago, and delivered many blows to his head. Once they got back up, he hit a dropkick to his head and followed with a Jump DDT.

He then lifted him for a GTS, but Omar was too heavy and got on his feet before pushing him out on the apron. He tried to charge and knock him out, only for Johnny to lower the rope which made him fall on the apron and started exchanging blows with him. This was until Johnny hit a Superkick that knocked him out, marking the first elimination of the match just as the next countdown ended.

 **(Suicidal)**

Entrant #8 Exullux

He ran into the ring and delivered strikes to Shark Boy before applying a Running Snapmare Driver into the turnbuckle. TJ then came and tried to clothesline him, but he ducked and caught him from behind with a Double Chickenwing Knee Gutbuster.

He then pressed his fingers against his head like a gun and pretended to shoot before dropkicking Tiger Packer and applying his Suicide Solution before the next countdown ended.

 **(Hail To The King)**

Entrant #9 Jay "The King" Reynolds

The king arrived and immediately ducked Exullux before catching him with a Spinning Spinebuster as the crowd chanted: "All hail the king!" He then saw Johnny resting in a corner and charged to receive a boot counter to the face followed by a Superkick.

As Johnny went for a Chokeslam, Jay dodged and caught him with a Backstabber. TJ then surprised him with an Handspring Cutter and tried to follow with his Skill Clash, but Jay broke free and countered with his King's Blade as the countdown ended.

 **(Let's Dance)**

Entrant #10 Triple B

The big man danced his way into the ring where Mike stood in front of him and tried to push him which didn't made him move. He pushed Mike back and the guy fell on his back.

The big man then knocked down many participants with shoulder tackles and Superkicks. He then caught Tiger Packer with a Samoan Drop and ran in the ropes to hit a Leg Drop. As Tiger Packer rested in a corner, Triple B walked to him and applied the Sticky Face which almost made him puke as the countdown ended.

 **(Hopeless)**

Entrant #11 Matt Ace

Running into the ring, the former Cruiserweight Champion gave quick kicks to Tiger Packer until this last one went for a smash which Matt ducked and replied with a Jump Spin Kick to his face which knocked him down. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with an Air Ace followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

Tiger Packer was eliminated. TJ instantly attacked Matt, smashing him in a corner where Matt fought back with a kick to his face before getting on the second turnbuckle and jumping on him with a Diving Double Knee Stomp to the head as the next countdown ended.

 **(Big Train)**

Entrant #12 Big Train

As he arrived, Triple B tried to Belly-to-belly Suplex him, but received an headbutt followed by an arm drag. He then smashed him right across the jaw with his Train Punch, knocking him down.

Shark Boy 2 then came to kick him in the guts, but received an headbutt followed by a Death Valley Driver. Big Train then lifted him to apply a Crucifix Powerbomb with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

As Shark Boy 2 got eliminated, TJ Skill clotheslined Mike Kowalski out of the ring for another elimination right before the next countdown ended.

 **(Dead Man's Hand)**

Entrant #13 Charles "Bullseye" Alston

The cowboy drank some beer before getting in the ring and spitting it in Big Train's face to follow with a Mexican Dream (Swinging Side Slam). He then applied a Fireman's Carry DDT to Johnny, then to Exullux.

Afterward, TJ Superkicked his head before running in the ropes and receiving a Savate Kick from Charles. He then applied a Powerbomb to him before tossing him out of the ring for another elimination. From that point, there were only brawls until the next countdown.

 **(Propane Nightmare)**

Entrant #14 Zack Peterson

He ran in the ring and delivered a quick series of blows to Johnny until he got to sit down in a corner and went for his Algonquin Boot. He then noticed that Matt was sitting in the other corner and ran to hit another Algonquin Boot to him too.

He then posed before Johnny came back up and started striking him before irish whipping him in the ropes and getting caught with a Jumping Facebuster. He then grabbed him and tossed him out for another elimination as the next countdown ended.

 **(Victoria)**

Entrant #15 Pizza Pasta

As Pizza Pasta ran on the apron, he charged his shoulder into Matt Ace between the ropes before jumping to hit a Springboard Codebreaker. He then ran in the ropes to catch him with a Springboard Hurricanrana and a Canadian Destroyer followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

From that point on, there were only brawls until the next countdown ended.

 **(Black Swan)**

Entrant #16 Chavez Rabodo

The Black Swan ran into the ring and caught Zack with an Ego Trip before hitting Big Train with a Claymore. He then caught Jay Alpha with a Lifting Sitout Spinebuster and Zack with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex.

He screamed: "I'm the Black Swan!" before Charles came to give him a few blows, only for Chavez to kick him and apply a Future Shock DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

With Charles out, the next countdown ended.

 **(Fruit Rush)**

Entrant #17 "Fruit Rush" Ubu

He ran into the ring and tried to kick Exullux who blocked and pushed his leg forward to make him backflip and received an Enzuigiri to the side of the head afterward.

He then caught Franky with a Roll-up followed by a Roundhouse Kick to the side of the head before Big Train came to knee strike his stomach. He then tried to toss him out of the ring, but he used the ropes to bounce and catch him with a Springboard Hurricanrana Rush Hour (like Lio Rush) and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

The countdown then ended.

 **(Moloch)**

Entrant #18 Moloch

As the monster arrived in the ring, he hit Zack with an European Uppercut before catching his legs and applied a Giant Swing which lasted for a few seconds before he slingshoted him in a corner and then hit him with a Discuss Clothesline followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

Triple B then went for a clothesline at Moloch who ducked it and caught him with a series of not 1, 2, 3, but 10 German Suplexes before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

With Triple B eliminated, there was only Moloch, Ubu, Pizza Pasta, Chavez, Jay Renolds and Jay Alpha remaining. They all teamed up on Moloch who used his strength to push them away and throw Ubu and Pizza Pasta outside, eliminating them both.

Chavez then hit his head with a Claymore that stunned him before clotheslining him outside with Jay Reynolds. After the teamed up effort, Jay Alpha surprised Chavez with his Alpha Plantation (Omega Driver) and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

This left only Chavez and Jay Renolds. The two glared at each other as the crowd cheered for both of them. They then started exchanging blows with all the energy they had remaining with Chavez using his size to take advantage and push Jay in a corner.

Jay hit a boot counter to his face as he charged at him and then went for a clothesline which Chavez countered with a kick to the guts and a Future Shock DDT and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Chavez was surprised that Jay kicked out at the very last possible moment. He walked to a corner and charged for a Claymore which Jay countered into a Spinning Spinebuster followed by his King's Blade and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's the winner of the 2018 X Cup, JAY RENOLDS!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Jay looked at his cup with proudness and lifted it up to get even more cheers.

"Yeah!" Joey cheered. "About time Jay Renolds accomplishes something since a while!"

"It's like winning a title belt, but hey, it's the X Cup, not nothing, right?" Bobby chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**(New Way)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Hong Kong, China, BAIJING LEE!"

He was pretty well-received as he bowed to everyone and got into the ring to perform some flips around.

 **(Hero)**

"And his opponent, from Super City, he is the Cruiserweight Champion, LITTLE TORNADO!"

The champion arrived with a Black Panther-themed costume and gave his first mask to a fan at ringside before getting in the ring, posing, and throwing his cape into the crowd. He then turned toward Lee and gave his belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

The two men started in a clinch and Lee got taken down by a quick arm twist from Tornado. After getting back up, they went for another clinch, but this time, Lee kicked him in the guts and grabbed his head, looking to slam it in a corner, but Tornado countered with an arm drag.

He followed with another one and kept holding it before running in the ropes for a Springboard Arm Drag which knocked Lee out of the ring. He panted a bit and took the opportunity the interact with the fans which made him fail to see Tornado coming to hit a dropkick in his back from between the ropes.

He then brought him back in the ring while he got on the apron and got ready for a Springboard move which Lee interrupted with a Bicycle Kick to the face that knocked him outside. He then went to bring him back in for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Putting him into a corner, Lee hit an European Uppercut followed by a Jump Spin Kick to the face before getting on a second turnbuckle and waiting for Tornado to get back up before jumping and getting caught with a Flapjack from the little hero.

After they both got back up, Lee ran in the ropes to perform a Springboard move, but Tornado interrupted him with a smash to the head that stunned him. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and caught Lee with an Hurricanrana from there which made him land with a huge crash.

Lee retreated outside and Tornado ran into him with a Top con Hilo after stepping up on the second rope. He then came back in the ring and repeated the same move again, though this time he sustained some damage too and laid down outside with Lee.

They managed to get back in the ring before the ten count and Tornado charged at Lee who caught him with a Standing Moonsault Crossbody with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Lee groaned and tried to apply a German Suplex to Tornado who countered it with a Reverse Frankensteiner. He then caught Lee by the throat and tried to apply a Chokeslam which he countered with a German Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Little Tornado was getting tired; he could barely stand on his knees, and Lee went for a Running Knee Strike which he countered by grabbing him from behind in a Reverse DDT position and applying the Eye Of The Hurricane.

He then waited for Lee to get back up before going for a Rolling Jump DDT which Lee interrupted with a Double Foot Stomp to the chest followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Everybody was surprised as Tornado kicked out at the very last possible moment. Lee then tried to apply a Small Package Driver which Tornado somehow countered into a Canadian Destroyer and immediately followed with his Rolling Jump DDT and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Cruiserweight Champion, LITTLE TORNADO!"

The young hero was cheered loudly as he proudly lifted his title belt before shaking hands with Lee.

"I never get tired of watching the cruiserweights in action! It's so awesome!" Joey said with enthusiasm.

"Don't give all your energy right away, dude. We still got many more awesome matches coming for the night!" Bobby said, though he too enjoyed the match.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Paint It Black)**

"The following contest is a Team Gauntlet Match! Introducing first, representing the Guardians, JETH SIN!"

The white painted man calmly walked to the ring where he removed his hat and jacket and gave them to the ref before waiting for his opponent.

 **(Cupid Carries a Gun)**

"And his opponent, representing the Coven, BEN JONES!"

The lights in the arena went out, and when they came back on a few seconds later, they were blood red. Jones appeared from a pit of fire on the stage and walked into the ring where he glared at Jeth with a smirk as the ref called for the bell.

They started exchanging blows with Ben getting the upper hand before running in the ropes and getting surprised with an elbow smash from Jeth who followed. He then ran in the ropes and ducked a clothesline from Ben whom he then hit with a shoulder tackle that pushed him in the ropes where he bounced and hit a shoulder tackle of his own on Jeth who did the same.

The two then started hitting shoulder tackles at the same time with neither of them getting the advantage over the other. That was until Ben ran in the ropes and got surprised by a Scoop Powerslam from Jeth, but he immediately got back up, much to his surprise.

Jeth then ran in the ropes and got caught by a Hell's Pit (Running Powerslam) from Ben, but immediately got back up too. They then charged and hit a clothesline simultaneously which didn't knocked them down, but caused them to step back into the ropes.

Jeth then hit a chop to Ben's chest and this last one replied with a blow to his head. They repeated it over and over again with Jeth gaining the upper hand and taking Ben down on his knees before starting to hit headbutts to his head, finishing with a stomp behind it.

Ben simply glared angrily at Jeth as he got back up and didn't reacted to his next chops he hit on his chest. The vampire then smashed him hard to the head multiple times before grabbing him by the throat and applying a Chokeslam.

He tried to follow by locking in The Bite, but Jeth broke free and managed to apply his Sin Driver (Vertical Suplex Piledriver) with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Ben Jones has been eliminated!"

 **(God's Gonna Cut You Down)**

"The next representative of the Coven, PSYCHO X!"

The imposant masked man arrived in the ring and exchanged a deadly glare with Jeth. They then started trading blows and Jeth got the upper hand before running in the ropes and getting caught with a Scoop Powerslam.

As Jeth rested in a corner, Psycho X charged into his stomach with a Spear followed by a suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Jeth was resting in the ropes, Psycho X charged, looking to clothesline him outside, but got pushed out. Jeth then got on the apron and jumped on him with a Running Canonball before getting back in the ring and applying a Superplex to Psycho X from the apron.

He then tried to apply his Sin Driver, but Psycho X broke free and caught him with his X Target with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Jeth Sin has been eliminated!"

 **(Evil Princess)**

"The next representative of the Guardians, VIOLET KNIGHT!"

 **(Since I never got the chance to describe her, here's how she looks: Blue eyes, Purple hair like Sasha Banks, Purple eye shadow, purple nail polish.)**

She quickly ran into the ring and Psycho X grabbed her from behind by the waist, easily throwing her away. He then caught her in a front facelock and easily pushed her away again thanks to his superior strength.

The Princess of Violet angrily charged and tried to take the big man down, but he easily reversed her with a Gutwrench Suplex before putting her in a corner and hitting many clotheslines. It was then, however, that she surprised him with a roll-up.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

After he broke free, Violet hit a Superkick right to his face that knocked him down and then hit a Jumping Double Knee Drop, followed by a Standing Moonsault Double Knee Drop. She then locked in the Sharpshooter submission hold, but Psycho X reached for the ropes after around 15 seconds.

Violet lifted him on her shoulders to go for her finisher, the Violet Bloom (Fireman's carry cutter), but he broke free and charged into her with a devastating Spear followed by his X Target and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Violet Knight has been eliminated!"

 **(Step Up)**

"The next representative of the Guardians, VENGEANCE CREED!"

He got into the ring and immediately jumped on Psycho X with many blows to the head until he received a knee strike in the stomach. Psycho X then threw him in the ropes on which he used his head to bounce and hit him with a jump back elbow.

After getting back up, Psycho X charged for a Spear which VC dodged by letting him crash into the steel pose between the turnbuckles and then climbed a top one to jump on his back with a Diving Double Foot Stomp. He then climbed another one to jump on Psycho X with a Shooting Star Press followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Psycho X has been eliminated!"

 **(No Remorse)**

"The next representative of the Coven, FRANK SAVAGE!"

He arrived into the ring and swung his metal baseball bat at VC who ducked it and kicked it out of the ring for the ref to take it away. The two men then started trading blows with VC taking the upper hand and irish whipping Frank in the ropes for an hip toss immediately followed by a dropkick to the head.

He then charged at him, but got tossed out on the apron and Frank tried to smash his head in a corner, only to be blocked and smashed his head instead. However, before VC could get back in the ring, Frank caught him with a Cutter right on the top rope which caused him to fall outside.

Frank followed outside and got out in the crowd, making some fans move, before repeating the same thing by applying a Cutter to VC in the security barricade. He then brought him back in the ring and applied a Neckbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As he tried to get him back up, VC kicked Frank in the stomach before running in the ropes and getting caught with a Spinning Spinebuster with another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He then tried to lock VC in a Boston Crab, but got reversed into a Small Package.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Frank Savage has been eliminated!"

Needless to say he was shocked and screamed angrily at the ref before leaving.

 **(God's Gonna Cut You Down)**

"The last representative of the Coven, POISON!"

Fire exploded from the stage and Poison walked out, getting into the ring as he smirked at VC who didn't looked like he was ready to step down at all.

He immediately dropkicked him into a corner and followed with a sideflip back elbow to the face before running in the ropes for a Springboard Crossbody, but Poison easily pushed him back with his sole torso.

He then grabbed and tossed him in a corner before charging, but VC slipped out on the apron and hit a Roundhouse Kick to his head which stunned him. VC then got back in, ducked a clothesline from Poison and instead received a shoulder tackle that made him bounce.

As he rested in a corner, Poison charged, but he moved out of the way, letting him crash shoulder first into the steel pose. VC then tried to charge into him, only to get surprised by a Discuss Clothesline followed by an Armageddon (Tombstone Piledriver followed by a running splash) and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Vengeance Creed has been eliminated!"

"And we all know what that means!" Joey said.

 **(Paint It Black)**

"The last representative of the Guardians, SARA LEWIS!"

She walked into the ring with more determination than ever as she knew that it was her last chance and that her clan will be disbanded, should she fail. She got in the ring and stood face-to-face with her former master, glaring at each other.

Sara immediately kicked it off (literally) with a Death Strike (Superkick) to his face which momentarily stunned him before he replied with a Discuss Clothesline that caused her to flip. He then irish whipped her in the ropes to which she held and, as Poison charged at her, lowered them so that he fell outside on the apron.

This gave her the opportunity to hit a Springboard Dropkick that knocked him out of the ring and then went for a Suicide Dive, but, as he moved out of the way at the last second, she flipped out on the apron and kicked him in the face with a Penalty Kick.

She then grabbed and tossed him into the security barricade and apron many times before delivering violent kicks of rage to his head. This lasted until he fought back by hitting an headbutt into her stomach before grabbing and slamming her head on the security barricade.

As she rested on the steel steps, he tried to charge into her, but she moved out of the way, letting him crash head first into them. She then brought him back into the ring to apply a Sitout Facebuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Looking to hit The Summoning (Spear), Poison surprised Sara with a Pop-up Samoan Drop followed by a Chokeslam and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Poison was pretty surprised by his former student's resilience before grabbing the ref and knocking him out with a blow. He then went outside to pick up a table which he brought in the ring and set before grabbing Sara, looking to hit a Superplex from up there on it.

However, she resisted and managed to catch him with a Diving Double Knee Stomp on the chest through the table which broke. As Poison was weakly standing on his knees, he looked up at Sara who gave him a deadly glare and whispered to her: "The Fires of Hell will consume us all" before Sara applied her Death's Final Kiss (Sister Abigail) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

Everybody immediately jumped and cheered. "Here are your winners, Sara Lewis, Violet Knight, Vengeance Creed, and Jeth Sin, THE GUARDIANS!"

Sara weakly stood victoriously over the barely conscious Poison as her three friends joined her and helped her stand up as they all posed together in victory.

"THEY DID IT! THEY DID IT!" Joey cheered. "THE GUARDIANS DEFEATED THE COVEN! I KNEW THEY COULD!"

"That means that the Coven is no longer. Good news," Bobby added with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Ghost Mask)**

"The following contest is a Fatal 4 Way Match for the UCW Women's TV Championship! Introducing first, from Hikari, Yamaguchi, Japan, SACHIKO NAKAGAWA!"

The Japanese native woman came out to a positive ovation as she got in the ring, removed her Kitsune mask and robe and gave them to the ref.

 **(Come Out And Play)**

"And her opponent, from Pyongyang, North Korea, BONG CHA!"

She swung nunchuks around before running in the ring and swinging them more. She then gave her nunchucks to the ref before waiting for the next entrant.

 **(From The Bottom)**

"And their opponent, from Victoria, British Columbia, Canada, she's one half of the UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, JENNIFER AMBER!"

She walked out with a furry leather jacket which she removed at the entrance before walking into the ring and posing as Sachiko and Bong Cha were clearly not impressed.

 **(Cannibal)**

"And they're opponent, from North Carolina, she is the UCW Women's TV Champion, GENEVIEVE WOODS!"

Red mist appeared on the entrance as she walked out and got into the ring where she screamed: "Let's dance, bitches!" before giving her belt to the ref who showed it and called for the bell, starting the match.

The four girls got ready to pounce on each other at any moment, when Jennifer attacked Bong Cha and Vivi attacked Sachiko, knocking both girls in opposite corners. After a few blows, they tried to irish whip them into each other, but Sachiko reversed, sending Vivi to receive a dropkick from Bong Cha.

Before she could follow by attacking Sachiko, Jennifer grabbed her head from behind and slammed it on the mat before pushing Sachiko in a corner and hitting her elbows in her stomach. At the same time, Vivi jumped on Bong Cha and delivered her many blows.

Jennifer grabbed Vivi and threw her away before Bong Cha tried to hit her with a Spin Kick which she blocked and tried to apply a Side Suplex which got countered into a Headscissors Takedown. She then charged into Sachiko as she was still in her corner before Vivi tried to lock her Coquina Clutch from behind.

However, before she could, Jennifer jumped on the two of them with a Double Foot Stomp followed by the pin on Bong Cha.

"1!...2!..."

Sachiko stopped the pin by catching Jennifer with a Running Blockbuster before kicking up and charging at Bong Cha who was resting in a corner. She pushed her out on the apron from where she tried to smash Bong Cha who blocked and smashed her back in the face to knock her outside.

She then saw that Vivi and Jennifer were fighting outside as well and looked for a Plancha on both, but only got Vivi as Jennifer moved out of the way. As she laughed, she failed to see Sachiko jumping on her from the apron with an Hip Attack. Finally, as the three girls started fighting again, Bong Cha got back in the ring and charged into all of them with a Suicide Dive that caused a domino effect.

Bong Cha was the first to get back up and saw Vivi charging at her and lifted her on her shoulders for a Powerbomb on the outside floor. The crowd started chanting: "Bring out the devil!" Bong Cha then brought Sachiko back in the ring and tried to hit a Spin Kick which she blocked and replied with a double axe handle that knocked her down.

She hit another one as Bong Cha rested in a corner and followed with many knife edge chops until she was sitting down and then ran in the other corner before charging into Bong Cha with a Spear in the corner.

She then spotted Jennifer getting back on the apron and tried to hit a Spear between the ropes, but she dodged and hit a knee strike to her head before applying a Black Widow in the ropes that made Sachiko scream in pain.

This lasted until Bong Cha came to Superkick Jennifer in the head to make her let go. However, before she could go for the pin, Sachiko caught her from behind with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Bong Cha hit a violent elbow smash in Sachiko's face which stunned her before irish whipping her in the ropes for a clothesline which she ducked and tried to hit a Spear, but Bong Cha jumped to dodge it, letting her hit the attack on Jennifer instead.

As Bong Cha walked toward her, Sachiko hit a spinning slap to her face followed by an Alabama Slam before getting on a top turnbuckle, looking to hit her Ghost Mask Elbow. However, Bong Cha stunned her with a Superkick and climbed up for a Superplex when Jennifer joined by grabbing Bong Cha by the waist for a German Suplex along the Superplex.

The crowd started chanting: "This is awesome!"

As the three girls weakly got back up, Vivi suddenly got on a top turnbuckle and jumped on all three of them with a Diving Crossbody. She then grabbed Bong Cha and slammed her head multiple times in a corner before doing the same with Sachiko and then clotheslined Jennifer out of the ring before pushing a scream and the crowd chanted: "Bring out the devil!"

She then saw Sachiko on her knees and charged to hit her with the Devil's Knee followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Bong Cha jumped just in time to break the pin and then hit a violent Bicycle Kick in Vivi's face which knocked her down. She got out on the apron, looking to hit a Springboard move which vivi interrupted with an elbow smash and, as Bong Cha rested on the top rope, ran to hit a Devil's Knee to her head.

But before she could go for the pin, Jennifer came to kick her and applied a Fisherman Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!..."

Sachiko came in to break the pin in time and then lifted Jennifer to apply an Alabama Slam to her on top of Vivi. She then climbed up a top turnbuckle and jumped on both of them with her Ghost Mask Elbow followed by the pin on Vivi.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Bong Cha jumped in time to break the pin and then climbed a top turnbuckle, looking to hit the Eclipse, but Jennifer make her fall on her groin from the apron. She then dragged Sachiko outside and slammed her head on the steel steps before hitting it with a running knee strike.

She then came back in the ring and hit a Superkick to Vivi which knocked her out before Bong Cha surprised Jennifer with an Eclipse followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW Women's TV Champion, BONG CHA!"

The crowd cheered super-loudly as the young woman was awarded her new title belt which she lifted with a big smile.

"Oh my gosh! She did it! Bong Cha just won the match and the title!" Bobby exclaimed in surprise.

"Barely three months after starting! That's very impressive!" Joey added with a nod.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Shot 'em)**

"The following contest is a Tag Team Match for the UCW World Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, the challengers, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, the team of BAD BEN & PLATTY!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the duo who clapped in fans' hands and did the 1 SWEET move with them before flipping into the ring and posing together.

 **(Guns n' Guts)**

"And their opponents, from Southern Delaware, they are the UCW World Tag Team Champions, Sgt. Aiden, Soldier Spike, THE FIGHTERS!"

The champs were well-received as they arrived into the ring and got face-to-face with their opponents who were not intimidated the slightest. They gave their title belts to the ref who showed them before calling for the bell.

Platty and Aiden started the match in a clinch as their respective partner went in their corner. Aiden managed to push his opponent into a corner and the ref made him get back a bit before hitting a strong chop to Platty's chest which made a loud noise.

He then tried to irish whip him in the opposite corner, but got reversed and jumped back behind him before rolling away and catching Platty with a Japanese Arm Drag and tried to irish whip him in the ropes. He once again got reversed and slipped between Platty's legs before this last one ran and jumped in the ropes to catch him with a Springboard Arm Drag followed by a clothesline which Aiden ducked and tried a chop that Platty also ducked before they both stopped to let the crowd cheer for them.

Aiden then kicked Platty in the guts and applied a body slam before tagging Spike who came in to hit a Double Foot Stomp to Platty's midsection before miming the SUCK IT move to Ben. He then ran in the ropes to hit a move, but Ben grabbed his shoulder to distract him and he tied to smash him off the apron, but he dodged and grabbed his head which he slammed on the top rope.

This gave Platty the chance to kick him in the guts before going for an irish whip which he reversed. Aiden gave Platty a kick in the back between the ropes which stopped his momentum and he tried to smash him back, only to be dodged. Aiden held his arms from behind as Spike went for a smash, but Platty broke free and Spike almost smashed his brother instead, but stopped at the last moment.

Ben came in the ring and went for a Double Superkick with Platty to both Fighters who blocked them and pushed their feet down before they glared into each other's eyes. Platty and Aiden exchanged blows as Spike kicked Ben in the guts before pushing him in the ropes and clotheslining both he and himself outside.

Back in the ring, Platty got the upper hand over Aiden and threw him toward the ropes and he took the opportunity to hit Ben with a dropkick from between the ropes, slipping out on the apron in the process. However, this gave Platty the opportunity to knock him down with a Springboard Dropkick.

As Platty got out on the apron, Spike ran to try and knock him out with a Bicycle Kick, but before he could reach him, Platty jumped out on Aiden with a Diving Moonsault. Ben then surprised Spike with a Superkick to the head which made him fall outside the ring.

Ben then ran and hit a dropkick from between the ropes to both Fighters before flipping backward on the ropes as Platty jumped out on them with a Top Con Hilo. He then brought Spike back in the ring as Platty irish whipped him in the ropes, failing to see Aiden tagging himself in, as Spike ducked him and held him in a Full Nelson position as Aiden ran and hit a running dropkick to his head.

Aiden then charged at him in a corner, but he moved out of the way and ran to knock Spike off before ducking a clothesline from Aiden and rolling in his corner to tag Ben in. He got in and hit a Spin Kick to Aiden's stomach before Platty ran in the ropes and, with help from Ben, caught Aiden with a jumping Hurricanrana.

Spike got back on the apron and Ben trapped his head between his feet which allowed Platty to knock him off with a dropkick. They then got outside and lifted both Fighters to apply a Powerbomb to them on the apron before getting back in the ring and looking to go for Top Con Hilos, but the Fighters came back in the ring and interrupted them with clotheslines that made them flip.

As they retreated outside, Spike ran in the ropes and charged into them with a Suicide Dive that knocked them into the security barricade. After that, Aiden got on the turnbuckle and jumped on Ben with a Cactus Jack Elbow Drop.

He then brought Ben back in the ring and into a corner where he hit a running clothesline followed by a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex. He then tagged Spike with whom he irish whipped Ben in the ropes for a double shoulder tackle that completely knocked him down.

Spike then locked him in a headlock which didn't lasted too long as he got back on his feet and hit elbow smashes in his stomach. Spike replied by kicking him in the guts and give him boxing jabs before pushing him in his corner and then turned around to go knock Platty off the apron.

He then tried to charge at Ben who hit a boot counter to his face before jumping on the top turnbuckle for a Diving Corckscrew Cutter. Ben then managed to go make the tag to Platty at the same time Spike tagged Aiden who ran in and got caught by a back body drop from Platty, but landed on his feet.

He tried to hit a chop which Platty ducked and blocked a Bicycle Kick attempt before pushing him up which caused Aiden to backflip. Platty then knocked him down with a clothesline before knocking Spike off the apron with a dropkick and then receive a kick from Aiden.

He irish whipped him in the ropes and bent down to receive a kick to the face from Platty who then charged, but Aiden pushed him out on the apron from where he hit a shoulder charge into his stomach followed by a Springboard Facebuster before rolling back on the apron and catching Spike with a Tornado DDT on the outside.

He then got back on the apron and went for a Springboard Elbow Smash which Aiden countered by grabbing him by the waist and lifting him, but Platty reversed it into a victory roll.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Platty went for a Superkick which Aiden blocked, but Ben got in the ring and Superkicked his head instead. Spike then came back in the ring and Platty tried to Superkick him, but he blocked his foot and send him to kick Ben's face instead. He then ran in the ropes, but stopped as his opponents were about to Double Superkick him and Superkicked both of them along with Aiden.

Spike then lifted Platty in a Crucifix Powerbomb position as Aiden was ready to hit a team move, but got interrupted by a Superkick from Ben to his head followed by Platty catching Spike with an Hurricanrana. they Double Superkicked Spike which stunned him for a moment before he pushed a scream and clotheslined them simultaneously.

All men laid for a moment as the crowd chanted: "This is awesome!" until Platty lifted Spike and applied a Corner Powerbomb with a Roundhouse Kick from the apron by Ben who then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with a Swanton Bomb as Platty positioned him on the rope.

Aiden then charged at them, but got thrown out on the apron and Platty ran for a Sunset Flip Powerbomb on the outside, but he held on the ropes. Ben Superkicked his head which made him let go and Platty held him in position for Ben to go out on the apron and Superkick his head again.

Coming back inside, Ben lifted Spike on his shoulders to hit a Fireman's Carry Roll followed by a 450 Splash from Platty and a Diving Moonsault by Ben with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Ben was shocked that he kicked out at the last possible moment before running in the ropes and getting caught with a Cartwheel Death Valley Driver. After catching his breath, he charged at Ben who caught him in a Tombstone position as Platty got on the apron, ready to hit a Meltzer Driver, but Aiden jumped and caught him with a Springboard Cutter as Spike broke free and applied a Underhook Piledriver to Ben.

Aiden then got on a top turnbuckle and hit a Diving Elbow Drop to Ben's chest before Spike went for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Aiden was shocked that Ben kicked out after so much before getting out on the apron and charging into Platty with a Canonball. He then got back on the apron as Spike lifted Ben in an Electric Chair position and jumped to hit a Springboard Clothesline followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"What is it gonna take to keep those guys down?!" Joey asked.

Platty suddenly came back in and hit a Roundhouse Kick to Aiden's head followed by a Spin Kick to Spike's stomach, a back elbow smash to Aiden's face and a Trouble In Paradise to Spike. As Aiden was backed into a corner, Platty charged into him with a running knee strike followed by a Running Bulldog along with a clothesline to Spike.

Ben then took Aiden in a Tombstone position again as Platty got on the apron and jumped to perform a Springboard 450 for a Meltzer Driver with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Spike jumped in time to break the pin. then, as both Fighters were on their knees, they showed their middle fingers to Ben and Platty who started delivering Superkick after Superkick after Superkick after Superkick after Superkick after Superkick. They finished after a total of 24 Superkicks and pinned both of them down.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and new UCW World Tag Team Champions, BAD BEN & PLATTY!"

They lifted their new belts victoriously as the crowd cheered.

"Wow! What an intense match!" Bobby said. "Looks like it marks another victory for the Bullet-Wait a minute, what's that?!"

 **(Loaded)**

Everybody jumped as the music started playing and came out none other than Shadow Rider, but he was different: he was wearing what looked like Jeff Hardy's attire except with a silver top and with long black hair with a red streak. He wasn't alone as he was joined by none other than Fox Rider, who looks like Matt Hardy except with a red streak of hair and tan skinned and wears pants like Matt Hardy ring fear except in Red and has Black lines on it.

The two got in the ring and face-to-face with the new champs who were shocked as the crowd chanted: "DELETE! DAREDEVIL! DELETE!" They then kicked them in the guts and hit a Twist Of Fate to both of them which made the crowd cheer loudly. Fox Rider then took a microphone.

"We are your new broken team, the Rider Boyz! It's time for the Twisted Fate!"


	6. Chapter 6

**(Light 'em Up)**

"The following contest is a 2-on-1 Handicap Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of DEATH ROWE & FR0ST SH4DOW!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the two ninjas arrived with training ninja vests (red for Rowe and purple for Fr0st) and ran together into the ring where they removed their scarfs but kept their masks on.

"It's time for them to face their master!" Joey pointed out.

 **(One-winged Angel)**

"And their opponent, LORD SPARTACUS!"

The whole arena got filled in fear as the tall white-haired demon arrived with a sinister grin. He calmly walked into the ring and gave an imposing look at his two students who didn't showed the slightest sign of fear; just determination.

Right after the ref called for the bell to start the match, both ninjas kicked him in the guts and followed with many blows until they got him into a corner. There, they kept kicking and smashing him, not wanting to leave him the chance to fight back as he could cause massive damage, when he wanted to.

They soon irish whipped him together in the ropes and tried a double clothesline, but the master easily broke their attack and clotheslined them simultaneously. He applied a Powerbomb to Death Rowe before irish whipping Fr0st in the ropes and catching him with a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker.

He then tossed both of his opponents in a corner before hitting many clotheslines on them and finished by grabbing Rowe and throwing him away like garbage. He then grabbed and tossed Fr0st outside with ease before throwing Rowe out on him.

Eventually, the ninja got back on the apron and hit a Roundhouse Kick to Spartacus' head before going for a springboard move which Spartacus interrupted with a strong smash to his head that knocked him outside once again.

He then jumped out on him with a Plancha before getting back up and looking for a Chokeslam which Rowe countered with a Superkick to the head followed by a Diving Hurricanrana from Fr0st who got up on the apron.

After getting back up, Spartacus grabbed Rowe and threw him toward the apron which Rowe suddenly used to perform a Moonsault and get behind him as Fr0st surprised him once again with a Superkick to the head followed by a Spear from Rowe.

He then took him on the apron for an Apron DDT, but he broke free and caught Rowe with a Side Suplex on the apron before grabbing Fr0st and throwing him head first into the steel pose. He then brought him back in the ring and screamed: "Failure!" before applying a Powerbomb.

He followed with a DDT and irish whipped him in the ropes for a clothesline which Fr0st ducked and replied with a Slingblade followed by another one and then clotheslined Spartacus outside before jumping out on him with a Top Con Hilo.

Rowe then got in the ring and jumped on Spartacus with a Top Con Hilo of his own before Fr0st repeated the same move and finished the combo with Rowe getting on a top turnbuckle and jumping out on Spartacus with a Swanton Bomb.

However, he suddenly lifted Rowe on his shoulders and applied a Death Valley Driver into the steel steps. This made him fail to see Fr0st, who had climbed up a top turnbuckle, jumping out on him before trying to apply a DDT which failed as he was pushed back first into the apron multiple times before throwing him out into the crowd and into the fans.

This allowed Rowe to use the steel steps to charge into him with a Canonball before bringing him into the ring and going for a Superkick which Spartacus dodged and tried to a clothesline which Rowe ducked and grabbed him into his Death Grip (Mandible Claws).

Once he was weakened enough, Rowe got on a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with a Swanton Bomb followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He ran into the ropes and got caught with a Scoop Powerslam. Spartacus tried to follow with a Chokeslam, but Fr0st came back in and hit a Superkick to his head to save his brother whom then started Superkicking his head to. The two ninjas delivered one Superkick after the other to Spartacus' head, finishing with a double one which knocked him down.

Afterward, Fr0st caught him with a Backstabber followed by a Pumphandle Half Nelson Driver and then applied a Package Piledriver before making him roll back for Rowe to hit a Guillotine followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners, DEATH ROWE & FR0ST SH4DOW!"

The crowd cheered very loudly as the two ninjas patted each other in victory. Suddenly, Spartacus stood up, as if nothing happened to him, and simply looked at his two students. He then gave a smile before the lights turned off and he disappeared, once they were back on.

"Huh? Where is Spartacus? Where did he go?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, but he probably went back to his temple as he had nothing left to do here. Good thing, he was kinda scarring me..." Bobby admitted.

Back in the ring, after the surprise passed on, Fr0st did the ZERO FEAR sign to Rowe who simply gave him a nod...


	7. Chapter 7

**(Kung Fu Fighting)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Shangai, China, she is the winner of the 2018 Divas Ultra Rumble, TIGER GIRL!"

She arrived with a red vest that had yellow flames patterns and black sport jeans and bandages on her feet. She showcased some Kung Fu moves at the entrance and into the ring before bowing and waiting for her opponent.

 **(Christina Grimmie & Mike Tompkins Mashup)**

"And her opponent, from the Desert of Kuneer, Ga'Hoole, she's the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, SLYLA THE OWL!"

The crowd cheered as the champ arrived on stage, wearing a Ga'Hoolian helmet, showing off her "wings" and getting into the ring where she removed them all and gave her title belt to the referee who showed it and called for the bell, starting the match. Sly and Tiger Girl shook hands and bowed to each other before.

They walked around and were about to lock in a clinch, but Tiger Girl hit a knee strike into Sly's stomach instead and then delivered violent smashes to her back which proven useful because of her smaller size. She followed with a few stomps before grabbing Sly's hand and twist it before grabbing her other hand and tried to take her down with one leg, but she rolled backward and pushed her with her two feet.

The momentum allowed her to jump high and over Tiger Girl's shoulders while still holding her hands and backflipped before ultimately using the momentum for an arm drag that broke the contact. She immediately kicked up and received a back elbow from Tiger Girl in the stomach as she followed with many strikes and stomps on her.

Tiger Girl then locked her into a arm stretch which Slyla quickly countered into an arm stretch of her own. But due to the size difference, Tiger Girl managed to break free, though Sly caught her with a swinging arm drag.

Tiger Girl then quickly caught Sly with a double leg takedown which gave Sly the opportunity to catch her head with her feet and spin with a Headscissors Takedown. Sly then kicked up again and tried to hit a dropkick which missed and got knocked down by a kick in the face.

She then got her back up to hit an European Uppercut under her chin which knocked her into a corner where she delivered many kicks to her stomach until the ref made her stop. She then irish whipped her in the opposite corner where she jumped to catch Tiger Girl with a Diving Arm Drag followed by another one.

She then caught Tiger Girl with a Springboard Monkey Flip that knocked her out of the ring and then jumped out on her with a perfect Top Con Hilo. She took a moment to clap in fans' hands at ringside before bringing Tiger Girl back in the ring and climbed a top turnbuckle to jump on Tiger Girl who caught her with a Backbreaker that caused her to twitch in pain followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Tiger Girl applied a Side Walking Backbreaker and twisted Sly's back on her knee for more effect before putting her down and stomping on her with help from the ropes until the ref made her stop. Sly tried to fight back with chops, but got knocked down by a good stomp from her opponent.

She then irish whipped her in the ropes and went for a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker which Sly countered into a Crossface immediately transitioned into a Backslide.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tiger Girl clotheslined Sly down before applying a body slam followed by an headlock which Sly quickly escaped by standing up and delivering elbow smashes in Tiger's stomach before this last one knocked her back down with many stronger blows until the ref made her stop.

She then got Sly back up and irish whipped her so hard in the corner that it damaged her back before delivering her a few blows in this spot. She then irish whipped her in the ropes and Sly caught her with a spinning snapmare before charging and receiving a shoulder smash in the stomach from Tiger Girl who then ran in the ropes and Sly rolled on her back to push her above the top rope and outside the ring with her two feet.

Sly then ran to hit a dropkick between the ropes which Tiger ducked, letting her slide out of the ring, and, as she ran toward her, pushed Sly up toward the steel pose, but she held and climbed a top turnbuckle. There, she jumped and caught Tiger with a Diving Moonsault transitioned into a Headscissors Takedown.

The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!" until Sly brought Tiger Girl back in the ring and started climbing a top turnbuckle, only to be interrupted by an European Uppercut from Tiger Girl who then thrown her down, but she stopped the impact by rolling down.

She then ran and caught Tiger Girl with a Yoshitonic Hurricanrana with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Sly was a bit surprised that she kicked out and then ran in the ropes to try and apply a Wheelbarrow Bulldog which Tiger Girl countered into a Reverse Fireman's Carry Slam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tiger Girl tried to apply her X-arms Powerbomb, but Sly flipped up and stood with her feet on top of her shoulders for a moment before backflipping down and ducked a clothesline from Tiger Girl before catching her with a Wheelbarrow Bulldog and a Small Package pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Sly putted on a determined look before getting Tiger Girl back up and hitting a chop to her chest who replied with an European Uppercut. The two women kept exchanging these attacks until Sly got the upper hand and ran in the ropes.

Tiger Girl dodged her and then did something incredible: as Sly jumped for an Hurricanrana, Tiger Girl flipped and countered it into a Yoshitonic Roll (like Cesaro did with Mike Quackenbush) and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and new UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, TIGER GIRL!"

"What the hell?! How did she do that?!" Joey beamed in surprise. He was so surprised by the move that he spat his coffee out on Bobby who looked at him in annoyance.

Tiger Girl looked in great surprise as she was being her title belt. She looked at it for a moment before Miss Viper suddenly came out to congratulate her and celebrated together.

Then, Sly stood up and exchanged a look with the new champ. Suddenly, she ran and gave her a hug which surprised her, but that she returned back, making the crowd cheer even louder.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Every Breath You Take)**

"The following contest is a Fatal 4 Way for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, he is representing the Bullet Club: UCW, TJ SKILL!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the BC members who calmly walked out and into the ring where he did the ONE SWEET sign.

"I hope the match he had earlier in the night didn't drained him too much!" Bobby pointed out.

 **(Mighty & Marvelous)**

"And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, also representing the Bullet Club: UCW, MIGHTY PERKINS!"

He entered with his golden robe which he removed once inside the ring and gave it to the ref before turning his attention at his partner whom he'll have to fight.

 **(Stay Strong)**

"And their opponent, from Eau Claire, Wisconsin, NATHAN RODERICK!"

He came out to positive reaction and jumped on a top turnbuckle to get even more cheers before turning at the BC members.

*LION'S ROAR*

 **(Hail Mary)**

"And their opponent representing the Monarchy, from Brooklyn, New York, he is the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, "Brooklyn's Finest" KING CAESAR!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as he simply walked into the ring with a focused look and lifted his title belt before giving it to the ref. This last one showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

After walking around for a moment, Perkins and TJ teamed up by attacking Nathan and Caesar with blows before attacking each other and soon, it turned into an all-out brawl. Perkins lifted Nathan on his shoulders, but Caesar grabbed and tossed TJ into him to make him drop Nathan who fell out of the ring and then caught TJ with a roll-up, but Perkins instantly broke the pin.

The champ clotheslined both Perkins and TJ and made them roll outside before chopping Nathan's chest and irish whipping him in the ropes for a shoulder tackle which knocked him back. While TJ and Perkins were fighting outside the ring, Nathan a shoulder tackle that made Caesar get pushed back in the ropes.

He tried to reply with a clothesline which Nathan ducked and jumped past him before receiving a shoulder tackle that almost sent him flying. Caesar then ran in the ropes, but got his feet caught from the outside by Perkins who dragged him out and started exchanging blows with him.

Nathan tried to run and hit them with a dropkick from between the ropes, but they moved out of the way, letting him slip outside and received an elbow smash from Caesar. This last one then received a running dropkick from TJ who ended on the apron in the process.

Perkins charged at him, only to receive a shoulder smash in the stomach and TJ then flipped on his back and into the ring before running into the ropes and getting ducked twice by Perkins who then ran in the ropes too. TJ ducked im twice too before hitting a dropkick right in his face.

TJ took a pose to make the crowd cheer for him before Nathan came back in and knocked him down with a double leg takedown and TJ tried to catch his head with his feet for a Hurricanrana, but Nathan pushed him back and hit a knee strike to his guts followed by an Olympic Slam.

He then lifted him on his shoulders, but TJ broke free and Nathan grabbed his waist from behind. Caesar then came back in the ring and also grabbed his waist, looking for a double German Suplex, but as he started lifted them, Perkins came in and smashed him to interrupt him.

As Caesar rested in a corner, Perkins charged at him and blocked a boot counter which Caesar transitioned into an Enzuigiri to the side of his head. Afterward, he clotheslined Nathan and TJ simultaneously before Perkins came to deliver blows to his head.

He then stopped and did the 1 SWEET sign before realizing his attacks had no effect on Caesar who glared at him and delivered an headbutt to his head followed by a violent smash. He delivered many more while Perkins was resting on the ropes, ending with a Body Slam followed by a Springboard Plancha from the apron and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He lifted Perkins in a suplex position when Nathan came and gave him a kick to interrupt the move, but he didn't reacted. Nathan and TJ kept kicking him to try and make him drop Perkins to no effect until Nathan gave him a poke in the eyes which ultimately made him let go of Perkins.

TJ then hit a chop to Nathan's chest before Caesar came to hit violent elbow smashes to both men's head. He then went for a Roaring Elbow which TJ interrupted with an Enzuigiri to the side of his head that made him roll out of the ring.

Perkins, who climbed a second turnbuckle, then jumped and hit a Missile Dropkick on TJ before grabbing Nathan and irish whipped him in a corner where he tried to bounce, but Perkins caught him on his shoulders. However, he broke free and caught Perkins' waist from behind, but then received an Enzuigiri to the side of the head.

He then ran in the ropes and hit Nathan with a Shining Wizard immediately followed by a second one and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ got on the apron and tried to hit Perkins with a Phenomenal Forearm, but he ducked and hit him with a Running High Knee in his face which made him backflip. Caesar then came back in to hit a chop to his chest and irish whipped him in a corner before charging and blocked a double boot counter before putting Perkins' legs in the ropes and hitting a Roaring Elbow in the back of his head.

He followed with a German Suplex and tried to follow with another one, but Nathan stopped him and tried to hit a Spinning Elbow Smash which Caesar blocked and hit a strong Enzuigiri to the side of his head. He then ran into the ropes and received a big dropkick to the head from Nathan who then received a Jump clothesline from TJ while he was resting in a corner.

As Nathan rested in the ropes, TJ charged and received a boot counter to the face followed by an Enzuigiri and a Side Suplex. Caesar then came back in and looked to hit a Bicycle Kick, but Nathan caught him in his arms and looked to apply a Backbreaker, but Perkins hit a Bicycle Kick in the back which forced him to release.

Caesar took the chance to hit another Roaring Elbow behind Perkins' head before countering a Jump Knee Strike attempt from Nathan by catching him on his shoulders and then took Perkins in his arms to apply a Samoan Drop/Fallaway Slam combination.

TJ then tried to charge at him, but missed and crashed into a corner where he blocked Caesar with a shoulder counter before jumping on him with a Diving Moonsault from the second turnbuckle. He immediately followed with a Double Foot Stomp to the stomach before receiving a Superkick to the face from Perkins.

This last one then received a ump Knee Strike from Nathan who followed with a Spinning Elbow Smash to Caesar who barely reacted and they then hit a Spinning Elbow Smash to each other simultaneously, stunning each other.

TJ then lifted Caesar while Perkins lifted Nathan and they both hit a Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker at the same time. After that, both BC members looked at each other and smiled before TJ ran in the ropes and tried to clothesline Perkins who ducked and they clotheslined each other at the same time.

The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!" as all four men were laying down before they all got back up and started exchanging blows, chops and kicks - slow at first, then faster. Eventually, Caesar hit Perkins with a Roaring Elbow before receiving one from Nathan who followed with another one to TJ.

As both Caesar and TJ were resting in opposite corners, Nathan ran into Caesar with a running knee strike and tried to hit one on TJ who hit a double boot counter and then jumped on the top turnbuckle, but Nathan hit a Superkick to stun him.

Then, as Nathan got up, he applied a Superplex to TJ simultaneously with Caesar catching Perkins from the apron and applying a Falcon Arrow Superplex from the second turnbuckle. After getting back up, he hit a spinning slap across Nathan's face before Perkins Superkicked his leg to make him kneel.

He then got on the second turnbuckle and jumped, looking to hit a Canadian Destroyer, which Caesar countered with a back body drop, and TJ caught him on his shoulders, ready to apply a Skill Clash. However, Nathan interrupted him with a Jump Knee Strike to the head.

He followed with another Spinning Elbow Smash to Caesar, another one to Perkins and a big Gutbuster to Caesar after lifting him up. He then ran into the ropes and hit TJ with a violent Sick Kick followed by a Vertical Suplex dropped into a Knee Backbreaker to Perkins followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Caesar jumped in time to break the pin. As both men stood up, Nathan putted on a very pissed off glare and started delivering many strikes, chops and elbows to Caesar before this last one replied with a Roaring Elbow that stunned Nathan and then ran in the ropes to receive a Jump Knee Strike to the face from him.

He then ran in the ropes and received a clothesline from Caesar who then lifted him and Powerbombed him into a corner. He tried to follow with a Lion Bomb, but got stopped by TJ who hit him with a Phenomenal Forearm from the apron.

As Caesar rested in a corner, TJ charged for a Jump Clothesline, but got caught by the waist and then received a German Suplex in the corner. Caesar then got on the second turnbuckle, looking to apply a Lion Bomb from up there, but TJ stunned him with an Enzuigiri.

He then climbed to try an Hurricanrana from up there, but Caesar resisted and lifted him for a Powerbomb which he finally reversed with an Hurricanrana, sending him to crash hard. Perkins followed by jumping from a second turnbuckle and catching Caesar with a Canadian Destroyer followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

TJ jumped in time to break the pin which made Perkins look at him angrily. He screamed: "You motherf***er!" before they started exchanging blows until TJ got the upper hand and delivered his striking combo, but Perkins ducked his clothesline and hit a Bicycle Kick right to his head.

TJ tried to reply with a Backflip Kick which Perkins dodged and tried to hit a Superkick, but TJ blocked his foot and actually managed to land his Backflip Kick this time. Nathan got back in and ran right into a clothesline from TJ who then immediately caught Perkins with a Brainbuster followed by a Skill Clash and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, TJ SKILL!"

TJ stood happily, though weakly, as he was being given his new title belt while Caesar looked pretty disappointed.

"He did it!" Bobby shouted. "Regardless of the X Cup Match he participated in at the show's beginning, he still managed to win his first title in an eternity!"

"I really didn't saw this coming! It's really a great night for the Bullet Club." Joey added.


	9. Chapter 9

"Before we continue the show, I'd like to remind everyone of the kick-off matches results for those who didn't saw it." Joey said. "First, the New Shield defeated the Monarchy to retain the Triple Tag Championship, The Amazon, Super Saraya and Lanuola defeated Elena Hope, Jessika Voorhees and Bulldozer Ariyah in a tag team match. Finally, Homeless Dude defeated Genocide in a Hardcore Match to become the new Hardcore Champion - Yes, everybody got surprised by that."

 **(Scream)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW International Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from New Castle, England, FLASH DUNNE!"

He arrived under positive reaction from the crowd as he was wearing his usual England flag jacket on his way to the ring. He removed it in the ring and threw it into the crowd.

 **(Shot 'em)**

"And his opponent, he is representing the Bullet Club: UCW, from Tokyo, Japan, the UCW International Champion, SHINJI HONDA!"

He received a mix ovation as he calmly walked into the ring and did the 1 SWEET sign before giving his belt to the ref who then called for the bell.

The two men walked around for a while and were about to lock in a clinch when Shinji disrespectfully pushed Flash's face and then spat in it. Flash replied by angrily charging and got pushed out of the ring.

Shinji then ran in the ropes to go for an aerial move, but changed his mind at the last second and simply bounced in the ropes to take a pose in the middle of the ring. Flash got back in and immediately received a knee strike from Shinji who followed with multiple kicks and blows in the corner.

He then irish whipped him in the opposite one and charged for a running dropkick, getting out on the apron in the process, and made Flash sit down before going for a Rope-aided Dropkick from the apron, but Flash caught him in a front facelock followed by a snapmare and a stomp on the head.

As Shinji was on his knees, Flash looked down at him before receiving a chop to the chest followed by two more before replying with a series of European Uppercuts. He then ran in the ropes and got caught with an hip toss from Shinji who then ran in the ropes to hit a running dropkick to his side.

He then got him back up and irish whipped him in a corner to hit another dropkick that made him go outside on the apron and this time successfully landed a Rope-aided Dropkick. He then tried to apply a German Suplex which Flash countered into an Ice Pick submission hold.

He soon broke it and grabbed Shinji's leg to take him down and kicked him in the chest as he was sitting down. After Shinji got back up, both men started exchanging blows, European Uppercuts and kicks until Shinji got the upper hand and spat in his face once again.

A very pissed off Flash resumed hitting European Uppercuts before trying to apply a Tiger Suplex which Shinji broke free from and caught him with an Atomic Drop before pushing him in a corner and blocking a double foot counter attempt by pushing his feet on the rope and catching him with a Reverse DDT.

He then made Flash sit up on a top turnbuckle to go for a Super Hurricanrana, but he blocked him and grabbed into a Kimura Lock for a moment before getting back inside the ring and hitting a Twist Pele Kick on his arm which made him hold it in pain.

Shinji kicked Flash in the guts and went for a Springboard DDT which Flash resisted and countered with a Tiger DDT and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He irish whipped Shinji in the ropes and countered a Jump Clothesline attempt into a Black Widow submission hold. After around 15 seconds, Shinji broke free and tried to reverse it into a Backslide, but then transitioned it into a Springboard DDT.

After getting back up, he tried to hit an Enzuigiri which Flash ducked and caught him into a Bridging Victory Roll.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Shinji kicked out at the last possible moment and, as Flash tried to hit him with an Arm Twist Pele Kick, he dodged it and ran in the ropes to try to catch him with a Running Victory Roll which Flash reversed.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Flash was getting tired and, as Shinji was sitting down, ran in the ropes to hit a Penalty Kick which he ducked and replied with an Enzuigiri to the side of his head which stunned him. He then ran in the ropes and caught him with his Dark Rising followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW International Champion, SHINJI HONDA!"

Some Bullet Club members came to celebrate their friend's victory as he was still champion.

"Man! That was heel of a technical match!" Bobby said.

"Yeah, too bad Flash lost: I would've liked him to win." Joey said.


	10. Chapter 10

**(All My People)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Puerto Rico, he is the winner of the 2018 Ultra Rumble, RAMON CARRIBEAN COOL!"

The crowd cheered super loudly as he arrived with a new t-shirt on which was written: "THINGS WILL CHANGE" and eating an apple as he got into the ring and posed, making the crowd cheer very loudly.

"It's the moment of truth!" Bobby pointed out. "We'll see if Ramon Carribean Cool will stick to his lineage and become world champion after so long!"

 **(Centuries)**

"And his opponent, from Manchester, England, he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, "The Man of a 1000 Holds" BROOKLYN WILSON!"

Brooklyn arrived dressed as an English king and got cheered by the crowd. He slowly walked toward the ring and entered before his valet removed his cape and left. He then gave his belt to the ref who lifted it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

The two men almost instantly locked into a clinch which saw Brooklyn taking Ramon down and catching his hand to twist his fingers in a painful way. Soon, Ramon kicked up, broke free and twisted Brooklyn's arm before taking him down and doing the same thing with his fingers.

Brooklyn replied by catching his head in a headscissors and smashed his damaged hand to cause more damages. Soon, Ramon did the candle and kicked up to break free from the headscissors and smirked at his opponent.

He got back up and they got ready to lock hands when Brooklyn pushed one hand down, got behind Ramon and forced his arms backward until Ramon broke free and dropkicked him in the face. After marking a pause to let the crowd cheer, they locked in another clinch and Brooklyn forced Ramon down to try and pin his shoulders on the mat which failed as he resisted and spat in his face to make him let go.

As Brooklyn retreated out on the apron to whip the saliva from his face, Ramon tried to attack him, but the ref pushed him back which gave Brooklyn the opportunity to grab his foot and twist it in a painful way. Ramon kicked him in the face to break free and got back up. As Brooklyn got ready to hit a clothesline, Ramon stopped him by lifting his hand and then delivered a sucker punch right across his jaw which knocked him down.

He followed with the pin. "1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Brooklyn held onto the ropes, Ramon grabbed his foot, but the ref made him let go which gave Brooklyn the chance to hit a chop across his chest that made him step back into a corner. As Brooklyn charged, Ramon hit a boot counter into his face before getting on the second turnbuckle and jumping to hit a Diving European Uppercut.

Brooklyn retreated outside the ring and Ramon tried to follow, only to receive a good smash across the face that completely stunned him. After getting back to his senses, Ramon chopped Brooklyn and grabbed his hand which he positioned on the steel steps to kick down on it.

While it did hurt at first, Brooklyn replied with a smash in Ramon's face before climbing on the steps and applying a Superplex to Ramon from there on the outside floor which made the crowd chant: "Holy shit!"

Both men remained down for a moment as some refs checked on them before they got back in the ring and Brooklyn slapped Ramon hard across the face before catching him into a headlock. He quickly putted a foot on the rope to force the break and Brooklyn started smashing him down before stomping on his damaged hand again.

Ramon then took a damaged finger and forced it back into place (ouch!) before Brooklyn grabbed his arm and twisted it while putting a knee on his shoulder. He stomped on his elbow afterward and snarked at Ramon who fought back with a chop to his chest.

He simply headbutted him and grabbed his arm again, but this time, Ramon lifted him by surprise and applied a Deadweight Lift Exploder Suplex before taking some rest. Then, as Brooklyn rested in a corner, Ramon charged to hit him with a Running European Uppercut.

He then ran in the ropes and performed his trademark Springboard Moonsault, but before he could follow with his dropkick, Brooklyn kicked him in the guts and tried to apply a Crash Landing, but Ramon landed on his feet and then jumped on Brooklyn's back with a Running Shooting Star Press which surprised everyone to see Ramon learned new moves. He followed with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Ramon grabbed Brooklyn's damaged hand again, he hit a punch across his face which made him step back, bounce in the ropes and hit a Flip Kick right on top of his head. He then tried to apply a Powerbomb to Brooklyn who countered it into a Triangle Choke Submission hold.

After many seconds, Ramon managed to lift Brooklyn with his raw strength and dropped him into a small Powerbomb, but Brooklyn didn't release the hold. Instead, he lifted him again and slammed his head into the ropes to make him let go. The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

After resting a bit, Ramon caught Brooklyn on his shoulders and started applying the Airplane Spin for a total of 20 turns before dropping Brooklyn down as he was too dizzy. Brooklyn rolled out on the apron and Ramon climbed on the second rope to catch him and lifted him to apply an Exploder Superplex from up there, but was still too dizzy to make the pin.

Brooklyn was the first back up and delivered many kicks to the kneeling Ramon until this last one replied with a Roundhouse Kick right to his head. He then tried to apply his X-Arms Backstabber, but Brooklyn managed to counter it with his new finisher, the Bitter End (like Pete Dunne's) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Brooklyn was a bit surprised that he kicked out, but then climbed a top turnbuckle for a Diving Moonsault which Ramon dodged and, as Brooklyn landed on his feet, hit an Enzuigiri to the side of his head and followed with a running clothesline that made him flip.

After that, Brooklyn grabbed Ramon and tried to toss him out of the ring, but he used his head to bounce with the first rope and hit a Bounce Clothesline that made Brooklyn flip. As the crowd chanted: "Fight forever!", both men started exchanging many blows until Ramon ended with a sucker punch into his face that knocked him down again.

Brooklyn retreated out on the apron and Ramon followed to hit another sucker punch in his face before following with a Backflip Kick (yes, on the apron) on top of his head which knocked him down. Both men weakly got back in the ring afterward and Ramon climbed a top turnbuckle to jump toward Brooklyn who surprised him with a sucker punch of his own in mid-air.

He then grabbed him and quickly applied a suplex transitioned into a Powerbomb with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Ramon rolled outside the ring and Brooklyn followed him to grab him from behind and tried to bring him back in the ring, but he bounced head first on the lower rope and hit another bounce clothesline to him. He then got back in the ring, but saw that Brooklyn wasn't and realized that he was about to be counted out. Not wanting to win that way, he ran and jumped out on Brooklyn with a Top Con Hilo.

He then brought him back in the ring and applied his X-arms Backstabber followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"Seriously! What is it gonna take to keep these men down?!" Joey shouted.

Ramon climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Moonsault which Brooklyn dodged and caught him into his Crossface Chickenwing submission hold. It lasted for a full minute and, as it seemed Ramon passed out, he suddenly regained energy and managed to stand up, opening Brooklyn's arms, and backflipped to catch him from behind with yet another X-arms Backstabber and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, RAMON CARRIBEAN COOL!"

Everybody cheered super-loudly as Ramon, although tired, looked in pure surprise as the ref brought him the title belt. He took it and smiled before crying in joy and screamed: "I DID IT! I DID IT!"

"HE DID IT!" Joey beamed in joy. "Ramon defeated Brooklyn Wilson to become world champion for the first time!"

"And what a match, man!" Bobby pointed out. "This is match of the year candidate! We'll remember this for years to come!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chicken Crab's intro phrase started:

"I'm taking this opportunity to clear this mess out of my head...

To clear this blood out of my lungs...

I need to dig holes...

To bury the deads...

Look at yourself in the mirror...

And tell me what a man is without trying...

Tell me what a man is without fire in his eyes...

TELL ME WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!"

 **(Let Me Fight)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW World Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Chicago, Illinois, he is the winner of the 2017 World War 3, CHICKEN CRAB!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the underdog hero as he arrived and ran into the ring before putting his towel in a corner and throwing his hat and shirt into the crowd. He then waited for his opponent with the most focused look you could have.

 **(Headcrusher)**

"And his opponent, from Spit, Croatia, he is the UCW World Champion, "The Headcrusher" MARTIN FREUND!"

He walked out to a huge positive reaction and got inside the ring and face-to-face with Crab before giving his belt to the ref who showed it and called for the bell, starting the match. Both men stood face-to-face and exchanged a fist-bump before walking back, ready for the fight of their life.

They started off with a clinch that saw a lot of struggle before Chicken Crab managed to slip behind Martin and lifted him by the waist to take him down. Martin quickly broke free and caught Crab's waist from behind too, but then they started exchanging this position over and over again.

Eventually, Martin took Crab down in a headlock which he countered with a headscissors and after that, both men stopped to let the crowd cheer for them. Martin then grabbed Crab's leg, but he used his other one to push him back and then grabbed him by the waist to move him around more.

They then locked hands and Crab made Martin flip by rolling back and pushing him with his feet. Martin replied by doing the same thing and both opponents repeated the gesture over and over until Crab kicked Martin's hand away and caught him with a leg takedown.

Martin got back up and caught Crab with a double leg takedown and kept holding his feet, but Crab made him side flip with them. Martin quickly caught him into a headlock, but got pushed with the ropes and kicked Crab in the face as he bent down.

Crab looked more pissed off that angry and started delivering many blows to Martin until he got into a corner and then stunned him with a Spinning Elbow Smash in the face. He then ran to the opposite corner before charging on Martin with a Jump Forearm Smash followed by an Exploder Suplex.

He then hit a running Senton on Martin before grabbing his waist and applied three Gutwrench Suplexes in a row without letting him go. Then, as Martin was on his knees, Crab delivered many kicks to his chest until he fell down.

He then ran and tried to catch Martin with a Sunset Flip which made him roll back and jumped on a second turnbuckle from where he caught Crab with a Blockbuster. He then started kicking Crab down while he was on his knees before applying a suplex.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped for a Diving Elbow Drop which Crab dodged, letting him crash his elbow on the mat, and then started delivering a storm of MMA palm strikes over all his body followed by violent blows to his head.

He then tried to hit a Roundhouse Kick to his head which Martin ducked and caught him with a suplex in the corner. He then walked out on the apron, looking to climb a turnbuckle, but Crab knocked him outside with a Springboard Roundhouse Kick to the head.

As Martin laid down on the outside, Crab walked on the apron and jumped on him from there with a Diving Senton. After they both got back in the ring, Crab once again tried to land a Roundhouse Kick, but Martin blocked his leg and kicked him in the guts to actually land a Headcrusher.

However, to everyone's surprise, Crab simply got back up as if the move didn't had any effect on him and went for a clothesline which Martin ducked and caught him with three German Suplexes which gave the same result.

Crab tried to catch Martin with a German Suplex of his own, but he broke free and applied another one to him which made him backflip and land on his feet. He hit a knee strike into Martin's face and followed with a Fisherman Buster with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He lifted Martin on his shoulders, looking to apply the Modified GTS, but Martin blocked his knee and reversed it into a Crossface submission hold. After around 20 painful seconds, Crab actually managed to reverse it into a Crossface of his own, but Martin reached for the ropes after 15 seconds.

As both men were getting weak, they started exchanging violent strikes to each other's head until Crab got back up and went for a Running Jump Forearm Smash which Martin dodged, letting him knock out the ref by accident. He quickly turned toward Martin and they clotheslined each other simultaneously.

Suddenly, as the ref was out, the Pro Wrestling Saviors came out from the crowd and attacked both men with Chris Blake taking on Crab while the two others attacked Martin. Soon, Crab lifted Chris on his shoulders to hit a Modified GTS before doing the same to Chuck and Damian, knocking them all out.

As he turned around, Martin kicked him in the guts to apply another Headcrusher followed by the pin as the ref returned to his senses.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Everybody, Martin the most, was shocked that Crab kicked out of a second Headcrusher. He grabbed Crab and tried to apply another one, but was suddenly lifted on his shoulders as he applied a Modified GTS followed by a German Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Not letting him rest, Crab immediately locked him into the Twister submission hold. After around 30 seconds, for the first time in his UCW career and in front of the whole Eternal Glory crowd, Martin Freund tapped out.

"Here's your winner and new UCW World Champion, CHICKEN CRAB!"

The crowd popped as Crab looked in pure surprise. Soon, joy and proudness rushed in him and he celebrated all around. Martin, after taking back from his defeated, went to stop the ref who was going to give Crab the title and took it in his own hands before going back in the ring and before Crab. After a few seconds of silence, he handed the title to Chicken Crab who happily took it and both men exchanged a big hug.

Then, all the UCW locker room came out and celebrated in the ring with the new champion as fireworks went off.

""OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Joey shouted, jumping all around. "CHICKEN CRAB WON! HE'S THE NEW WORLD CHAMPION!"

"I didn't see that coming!" Bobby admitted. "It feels like it was yesterday that he was just a jobber loosing to guys like Big Red, and now, he's world champion! Proof that hard work and determination always pay off!"

"That was UCW Eternal Glory 3, ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for joining us, we hope that you had as much fun as we did and hope to see you again soon!"

* * *

 **So? Did you enjoyed it? I sure hope you did, guys.**

 **I want to take this moment to thank everyone who supported during the three years-and-a-half of UCW's existence. I wouldn't be here without you. This is why I always work my butt off to make the best wrestling shows for you :)**

 **BTW, did you enjoyed this more or less than Wrestlemania? Lemme know in the reviews, pls.**


End file.
